In the electrical engineering production installations, equipment items are installed in a machine room of a power station. Such equipment items comprise, for example, heat exchangers, reheaters or pumps. Some equipment items take the form of a large cylinder that extends horizontally. Two feet are provided close to each of the ends to place the equipment item on a slab of the installation. The slab can be produced directly on the ground or be a floor between two rooms. These equipment items are very heavy, their weight being of the order of tens or even hundreds of tons.
It is generally planned to install these equipment items at the time of the construction of the building which shelters them. The concrete slab is first of all poured, the equipment item is put in place then a further floor on top of the equipment item is produced.
It is planned to place the equipment item on plinths made of a single piece with the slab, each plinth supporting a foot of the equipment item. The top surface of this plinth has to be of good geometrical quality. Furthermore, it must include anchoring elements in order to establish a mechanical link between the foot and the plinth. These elements must be positioned accurately in order to correspond to the geometry of the equipment item.
For this, provision is made to produce the plinth with formwork so that the plinth can be poured at the same time as the slab. A reservation is also provided in the top part of the plinth. Then, the anchoring elements are placed accurately in the reservation and in a second phase, concrete is poured to fix the anchoring elements. The equipment item is then put in place when concrete has hardened sufficiently.
This method therefore entails two concrete pouring phases, each time with waiting times for the hardening which are measured in weeks. Now, it is important not to delay the construction work site, in particular the construction of the upper floor which can be done only when the equipment items are in place.
The invention aims to provide a support system for an equipment item on a concrete slab which is quick to implement, while retaining the equipment item positioning accuracy.